Galaxies Guardians/Filling Shoes
The group are trying to get Volvuna back as the Falpins continue to make chase. Galaxies Guardians Here is a link to the series: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guard ians/The_Grouping Story “A scream,” Lastrich looked up with begging eyes. “We have to go to wherever you were trying to get to,” Kovlok said as Lastrich looked desperately up. “I took her here, to her death and it is my entire fault,” Lastrich got up as they started walking towards the prison of blood. “It is not all your fault, you never forced her,” Rakthro commented as Lastrich smiled. “No I didn’t,” Lastrich relaxed a little bit as she saw a dark prison not too far away as they heard footsteps from behind. “What are those things?” Spielg asked as they were all scared. “Maybe the Time Lord will know,” Lastrich shouted back as they looked back, the black things had dropped back as the group quickly ran towards the prison of blood. Not too long later they were facing the prison, a beating down small prison that looked almost deserted; they heard the species that were inside singing. “That is amazing,” Lastrich smiled hearing the singing as the front door opened. “Wait,” Kovlok warned looking around. “What is it?” Rakthro asked. “This is too easy, it must be a trap,” Kovlok suggested as Lastrich nodded. “You’re probably right but this is the best chance we are going to get,” Lastrich said as the other nodded. “So we should go in then,” Rakthro suggested as the others were thinking. “The Zygon should change into one of those black things,” Kovlok suggested. “I did not get a good enough lock on them,” Spielg admitted as they saw the black things in the distance, quickly coming towards them. “We go in,” Lastrich said as they quickly gone in, locking the door with the various locks that were on it. “Still singing,” Rakthro said looking confused. “It is nice,” Lastrich commented as she heard everyone stop singing. “There are people,” one shouted. “None of us are people,” Spielg sounded offended. “The Engineer, are you here?” Lastrich shouted as everyone went silent. “Here,” something shouted as they walked towards the direction in which they heard the sound. “This prison seems deserted,” Lastrich said. “It’s definitely not,” The Engineer said as he saw the group stop in front of him. “There is no one here,” Spielg said as The Engineer nodded. “During the Time War they captured me, the black things called Falpins caught me, it was nearing the end of the Time War and I have remained in this hell for 700 years,” The Engineer looked depressed as he collapsed to the ground, his body jolting. “What is happening?” Spielg asked. “He is having a violent fit,” Kovlok said calmly as he kicked down the cell doors, his Ice Warrior armour helping. “Can you help?” Lastrich asked looking sympathetic. “No, we have to wait until this passes over and it will, he was just thinking of the bad memories too much,” Kovlok said as they heard shouts all around. “Get me out,” someone asked from behind him as he saw a man smiling. “Fine,” Kovlok walked to go out of the cell but then got stopped; the cell had re grown in front of him. “It gets you in,” The Engineer said getting up from his violent fit. “Anything else the Falpins do?” Lastrich asked. “They create hallucinations,” the Engineer gulped as they kept on trying to take down the cell door. “It is no good,” Kovlok looked to the door. “Yes there is,” the Engineer then looked to his hands, golden light as he grabbed the cell door and golden light shot out of his hands, the gates fell as the Engineer felt weird. “How didn’t you regenerate?” Lastrich asked. “Because I didn’t, stop asking questions,” the Engineer shouted as they quickly ran out before the gates grew back again. “He seems angry,” Spielg spotted. “Of course he would be, he has not regenerated since the Time War and has all those memories still there,” Rakthro said. “Do you hear that?” Lastrich asked. “Of course, they are coming and I am not going back there,” the Engineer ran, clearly hitting his feat against the ground harder than he needed to as they ran out of the prison of blood, the Falpins had surrounded the place. “Back he goes, the Time War survivor shall be back in his cell,” a song ran out throughout the prison of blood. “You’re wrong, I am not going back,” the Engineer shouted as he knelt down and put his hand in his boots and pulling out a knife. “They are right,” Kovlok said. “Shut it Ice Warrior,” the Engineer shouted as he saw several Falpins jump towards him as he knifed them quickly as several skeleton like black bodies laid on the ground. “We have to run,” Lastrich said as they began running with the Engineer following them still knifing away at the Falpins as he saw them scurrying underground. “They are going underground, they are a lot faster underground,” the Engineer informed them as they continued running. “We need to save Volvuna,” Lastrich said stopping abruptly. “Did they take her down?” The Engineer asked. “Yes, can you help?” Lastrich asked. “Why does everybody think that I have all the answers?” The Engineer shouted. “Okay, I am sorry for asking,” Lastrich looked frightened. “Sorry, I easily get angered the memories are always there,” the Engineer apologized with stern eyes as they then ran again. “So about Volvuna?” Spielg asked. “We will have to go down to the ground,” the Engineer said. “Then we must get taken down,” Lastrich smiled as the Engineer looked less than eager. “No, I have spent centuries with them, the hell that I have been put through,” the Engineer walked away. “We cannot do this without you,” Lastrich shouted. “And I cannot do what you want me to,” the Engineer ran off as the others looked to each other afraid. “So we have to just go down a hole that may guarantee death just to save a Kalossian who was responsible for the death of the Doctor?” Spielg asked. “Yes,” Lastrich smiled. “Then I am in,” Spielg smiled as the group all stayed with them, smiling at Lastrich as they saw the ground being taken away from in front of them. “Wait here if you want to stay or be a part of the team,” Lastrich said as everyone else stayed. “Here we go,” Kovlok shouted as the hole consumed them, they fell quickly down to the ground. “Why have they come?” A whisper in the darkness whispered. “To get our friend back,” Lastrich shouted back as she saw something moving in the shadows. “The Falpins are taking position,” Rakthro informed the others. “Yessss, we are and if you want to get out alive then you are going to need a miracle,” a Falpin whispered. “I got this,” Kovlok stepped forwards as several shadows in the darkness launched themselves towards him but Kovlok was hitting them off with ease. “Me too,” Rakthro shouted as they all joined in hitting the Falpins away as they began to retreat. “We have won,” Spielg shouted in delight. “No, we haven’t got Volvuna back yet and that means we have lost,” Lastrich said bitterly. “So we go after her,” Spielg said nervously. “That’s the right words, not the right spirit though,” Lastrich said shaking her head. “So we go after her,” Spielg said with a bit more enthusiasm as Lastrich smiled. “We have to go then,” Kovlok started walking as the others followed as quickly as possible hearing the footsteps of the Falpins that were left behind. “The stragglers are creepy, should we eat them?” Rakthro asked licking his lips. “No we are not, but it would be a good idea to watch them,” Lastrich suggested as they continued on. “Die,” one of the Falpins whispered jumping towards them as Kovlok hit it away with ease. “Not today small guy,” Kovlok said as Spielg had a device in his hands. “Do you like my device?” Spielg smiled as they looked at the device which was covered with mud. “Silurian detected, Homo Reptilian species originated on Earth,” the device scanned as Spielg smiled. “Point it at the Falpin,” Lastrich demanded as Spielg pointed the device to the Falpin. “Falpin, originated from Falpianos can cause hallucinations of what one wants if exposed to a Falpin or Falpins, they are also very good diggers,” the device gave a small beep to say it was done as the group moved on once again. “Nice device, you should keep it,” Rakthro smiled as Spielg looked up to the Goloc. “I will,” Spielg said as Rakthro smiled looking at the device as Spielg turned the device off with a button he found. “Here we are then, at the end of the cave,” Lastrich said noting that their way forward was blocked. “They are very good diggers, let me sort this out,” Kovlok said as he stepped back and shot the mud wall that was in front of them, the mud exploded as a hole appeared and they all walked through. “Nice work,” Rakthro smiled as they all looked to the large Ice Warrior called Kovlok. “Thanks iceman,” Spielg smiled as Kovlok rolled his eyes as they continued forward. A few minutes later. “How far could they have gone?” Spielg asked getting frustrated. “Hopefully not too far,” Kovlok replied. “Good, my legs are killing,” Spielg complained. “You’re a Zygon, just shape shift into something else,” Lastrich told Spielg. “I am not very good at shape shifting,” Spielg admitted. “We know that, last mission you were meant to fly into the Colonels office and steal his keys but you turned into, oh what was it?” Lastrich pondered furthering the embarrassment of Spielg. “A house,” Spielg muttered. “Please speak up for our guest,” Lastrich said as Spielg somehow went redder than his already red skin. “A house,” Spielg shouted out to Lastrich’s delight. “It took a specialist to turn him back again,” Rakthro added as they could see Kovlok smiling through the only part of his body that was on show. “It is fun watching you lot having a go at each other,” Kovlok said as Lastrich smiled as they then heard clicking from above. “Die,” one of the Falpins shouted as they looked up to the darkness above barely making out the Falpins that were above them. “Let’s kill some Falpins,” Kovlok shouted as they heard a squeal. “Volvuna,” Lastrich ran to where Volvuna was, it was hard to see in the darkness but obvious Volvuna was in ropes. “Thanks,” Volvuna smiled as they put the rope away from her mouth. “They are waiting, I don’t like it,” Kovlok said as he heard hissing from above as Volvuna was released as the first Falpin dropped but was easily dealt with, then they all fell. “Too many,” Spielg shouted hitting them away quickly. “I know,” Kovlok replied as they got hit to the ground. “Does anybody know how to defeat at least a hundred or so Falpins while on the floor surrounded?” Rakthro asked seeing nods from all around as Spielg dropped his device seeing the Falpins step over it as the group crawled backwards as silence dropped around the room. “Species detected, Time Lord,” the device picked up as the Falpins all looked around. “Just went to get more guns,” the Engineer smiled as Falpins started flying in the air. “Yes,” Volvuna shouted as more Falpins went flying. “Glad to see you back Engineer,” Lastrich smiled. “I may need catching up, after the monsters have been killed,” Volvuna smiled as they all got up and began running. “No more bullets,” the Engineer said as they were running quickly but this time the Falpins were gaining quickly as Kovlok stopped. “Go on, I will delay them,” Kovlok said as Volvuna stopped momentarily. “No, you can’t die,” Volvuna said. “Everyone has their, even the Doctor died, run and replace him,” Kovlok smiled as he turned back to the oncoming Falpins as Volvuna took one last look and ran away as quickly as possible. “Poor Kovlok, the monsters have gotten to him,” Volvuna said as she caught up with the rest of the group as they heard a scream from behind. “He is dead,” Lastrich looked down as they saw light as they climbed up the mud slipping as they were doing so. “Die,” they heard a loud whisper say as they saw the Falpins climbing up. The Engineer got up first and started pulling the others up as they saw the black creatures, Falpins, chasing them down quickly. “We haven’t got a car, the other plunged into the mud,” Rakthro remembered. “There is a car there, it looks familiar,” Spielg pondered. “Oh, I also fixed up a car that I saw,” the Engineer smiled as they ran into the car with Rakthro taking the wheel. “Hurry up,” Lastrich told him. “The thing is taking a bit long to start up,” Rakthro responded as the Falpins were within striking distance as a few of them jumped on top of the car as the engine roared to life. “We have to go,” Volvuna prompted as they rose into the air and the Falpins fell off, they were safe. A few hours later they were in a large building with many different races there all sitting on different tables as a man came up to Volvuna, Lastrich, Rakthro, Spielg and the Engineer. “Well done for succeeding,” the man smiled. “Thank you sir,” Volvuna said as the man passed them a form. “For succeeding we accept you as part of the RTDA, Replacing The Doctor Association,” the man left the form on the table. They had gotten through 7 questions and were now on question 8 out of 10. “Question 8: Name all your members,” Lastrich said writing down all their names “Lastrich, Volvuna, Rakthro, Spielg, the Engineer,” Lastrich smiled as she then looked to the next question. “Next question,” Rakthro prompted. “Okay, question 9: Who is your leader?” Lastrich asked as there was silence. “The Engineer,” Volvuna suggested. “I agree,” Spielg smiled. “As do I,” Rakthro agreed. “I am fine with being leader,” the Engineer said coolly. “Okay then, I also agree so the Engineer is the leader,” Lastrich put it in. “Last question then we can go home,” Spielg smiled. “Yes we can and then we can get back to our toys,” Volvuna smiled. "Question 10: What is the name of your team?” Lastrich asked. “How about Galaxies Guardians?” Volvuna pondered. “Yeah,” the rest of the team said. “Okay then,” Lastrich wrote the name in as she spoke “Galaxies Guardians.”